7 Deadly Sins
by shadamy247
Summary: AU. In a world where hell is real along with heaven. There is the 7 deadly sins and a cannibal which happens to be Matthew. Enter Arthur and Alfred who meet Matthew and know of the sins. Matthews life just got very interesting. USCan/AmeCan and FRUK
1. Prologue

So new story for the recent fandom I have joined...HETALIA! Yay~ I plan on continuing this story aslong as I get reviews :) AU for this story!

In the realm of hell there are the 7 deadly sins. Lust. Envy. Gluttony. Wrath. Pride. Sloth. Greed. The sins live for 7000 years before dieing, being replaced by new ones. All the sins are created to appear as a young adult and have the personality of their sin.

Lust. Currently he is a male and flirtaous. He goes around spreading his love to everything and everyone no matter what sex. He has blue eyes and blonde curly hair. It is said he is quite popular with humans and he walks among them quite easily without being reconised. His eyes are apprently what draws someone into him. The human name he goes by is Francis.

Envy. Currently she is female. She has a connection with Wrath. There are rumors that she has tried to marry the sin Wrath. These rumors have not been proven right or wrong because no one can tell if they are seeing a sin or not. Envy has long blond hair and a bow tied neatly on the top of her head. Her skin is rather white. Her human name is Natalia.

Gluttony. Currently is male. It is said that the current Gluttony is a rather big fan of italian dishes. Gluttony has brown eyes and red-ish hair with a curl on the side. He is said to have a care free attitude and is also quite popular with the ladies because of his sweet smile. His human name is Feliciano.

Wrath. Currently is male. He has a strong build to him and intimdating smile. He is known to be the most scary out of the 7 sins. He has deadly purple eyes and apprently is scared of Envy. He doesnt like walking among the 'In-Between' which is where the humans live. He prefers to stay in hell his home. His human name is Ivan.

Pride. Currently is male. He has one of the more smaller builds of the 7 sins. He has brown eyes and brown hair tied up in loose pony tail. He believes everything he has done there is a certain reason he did and is proud of everything he has done. His human name is Yao.

Sloth. Currently is male. He has brown hair and green eyes and sleeps like he hasnt sleept in a week. It is said that he has a weird obsession with cats. He is also rather quite. He is one of the most mysterious sin of them all. The human name he goes by is Heracles.

Greed. Currently is male. He has silver white-ish hair with red eyes. He has a rather cocky attitude because he thinks he is all that. He is also rather protective of his hell mates. His skin colour is rather white just likeEnvy. He is said to have a weird laugh also. The human name he goes by is Gilbert.

After the first 1000 years the sins live a Cannibal is born. The Cannibal usually has a trait from each of the sins. The Cannibal is born as a 4 year old and ages as a normal human until it reaches a young adult state and stays that way untill 6000 years later when it dies with the rest of its current sins. Now this is where our story begins. 


	2. Chapter 1: Birth

At least 2 reviews and I will add a new chapter! Also not sure what pairing im gonna go with its either UKCan or USCan. Please vote! Winner pairing will be the pairing for this story!

Anyways here is the first chapter

"He is so cute!"

"Oui! He has my hair so obvisously he is handsome."

"And he has a small build like Yao. It's disappointing he should of had my build but I guess him having my eyes is alright."

"I find that offensive aru!"

"Pretty eyes like you brother..."

"...His skin...Is soft..."

"It is! And his skin is white just like mine and Natalia's! Kesesese."

All the sins were crowded around a small boy with pale blond hair that was slightly curly like Francis. His rather large violet eyes watched them all coo over him. He stayed silent as they continued. He may have been just borned but before he was put in this body he watched the sins and knew very well not to mess with them. They werent the sins for no reason espically Wrath.

"Whats your name mon petit?" Francis asked caringly with a comforting smile.

"...Matthew..." Spoke the tiny child. Before Francis could reply Yao caught him off taking out a small polar bear plushie.

"Here Matthew. Its a welcoming gift." Yao smiled sweetly as Matthew took it smiling slightly nodding as in thanks. Yao absent mindedly leaned to the side where Feliciano stood whispering that Matthew was quiet like Heracles. Feliciano only nodded in agreement.

"I-I'm hungry." Matthew said softly clutching his new new friend in his arms. ("We could make him some pasta!" Feliciano suggested with a goofy grin just to recieve a smack on the head by Gilbert.) All the sins stared at eachother not sure who was going to take him. Until Francis took a step towards the boy.

"Well then lets go mon ange...Lets go get you something to eat." Francis lead Matthew to the exit of hell to the inbetween.

A wizard with furry eyebrows was walking with a small child about the age of 5 through a forest. The only sound that resounded in the forest was the giggling of the young boy. After about 5 more minutes of walking through the forest he came to a sudden stop wrapping his hands around the young childs face covering his eyes. The wizard grited his teeth.

"Francis..." It came out of his mouth like a hiss of a snake.

"Ah, bonjour Arthur it is good to see you again." He said with a smile and winked at Arthur.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur furrowed his hairy eyebrows. Hatred was clear in the wizards eyes. The child that Arthur was blocking sight was struggling wanting to see but Arthur had a strong grip and refused to let the little one see. He leaned down whispering "Alfred, if you stop i'll buy you a treat later." Immediately Alfred stopped struggling

"I am just feed mon petit Matthew...You do remember it has been a 1000 years since I was created." His hand gestured down to the small boy on the ground face covered in blood. Finger nails long like claws blood dripping off the tips. Arthurs eyes wandered over to where the boy named Matthew was facing and his eyes shrunk in horror. It was a corpse of a young boy, the face was twisted into a unimaginable shape of fear and the stomach empty all the organs gone. You could see some of the ribs. The young boy named Matthew lifted his small hand with a piece of the intestine from the corpse and looked at Arthur with no idea what he was doing was wrong. His face completely innocent.

"Would you like some ?" Matthews voice was pure. He looked like an angel sent from above but he was tainted he wasnt pure at all. When Matthew offered the bit of the intestine Arthur felt like vomiting. Instead he held it back and just nodded no . Matthew looked slightly disappointed but ate it instead. Matthew looked up at Francis and simply said "I'm full. Can we go home now?" Francis only smiled in return.

"Yes we can, come along...Oh and Arthur I will visit you with Matthew. Maybe Alfred and Matthew can become friends. Until then adieu." The sin Lust spoke while taking Matthews tiny hand in his hand and walked away leaving the corpse.

"Arthur...Who was that?" Alfred said still with his eyes being covered.

"An old enemy...A rather old enemy..." Arthur spoke calmly returning back to his senses.

"And the other person?" Alfred asked curiously

"A little boy." Arthur said with a bit of distaste.

"Can we get my treat now?" Arthur nods mumbling a yes. Alfred takes off happily the other direction of the corpse just missing it from his eye sight. He ran towards the exit of the forest.

"A-Alfred! Hey! Bloody hell...Get back here!" Arthur shouted as he began to chase after him. 


	3. Chapter 2: Bestfriends already?

2 reviews in one night? Oh my goodness thank you! Well just like last time 2 more reviews for another chapter please!

1 vote for UKCan

0 votes for USCan

Just like Francis had promised a few days later he arrived at the door step of Arthurs house with Matthew.

"W-What if they dont like me Lust?" Matthew asked sadly looking up at Francis with his eyes glistening from tears that threaten to spill clutching his polarbear he got from Pride (He decided to name it Kumajiro).

"They will like you mon ange. And while were in here just call me papa." Francis said with a soft smile as he rang the door bell. All of a sudden you could hear crashing noises and cursing from inside the house. Matthew immediately hid behind Francis leg cowering scared of the rather loud noises. Francis mused on how a Cannibal could be afraid of humans when it should be the other way around. The noises came to a sudden stop as the door opened a bit to reveal Alfred peeking out of it staring at the two.

"Alfred you bloody git! Get out of the way!" Arthur said as he walked up to the door picking Alfred up by the back of his shirt then placed him on the ground behind him. He stared out the door to see Francis and Matthew. "Oh, its you Francis. Is the boy full because im not letting him in here on a empty stomach." Arthurs dangerously large eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh Arthur~ I will always bring him here full just like you will always keep those monstrous eyebrows on your ugly face." Francis said with a slight smirk. The door suddenly whipped open to reveal an enraged wizard. Arthur tackled the sin onto the grass and started strangling him but Francis just did his weird choked laugh and tried to hit Arthur back. Matthew stood there frightened. Arthur so far did not seem like a very nice person and those eyebrows were very scary to him. Matthew turned away from the adults fight and looked at Alfred. Alfred looked at Matthew and smiled brightly extending his hand

"My name's Alfred! I'm 5 years old! How about you?" Alfred said eagerly to get to know his new friend.

"M-My names Matthew...Age 4. Its nice to meet you." Matthew said softly timidly shaking Alfreds hand. Alfred had to strain himself to listen to Matthews voice but he didnt mind.

"Well lets go inside and play!" Alfred gripped Matthews hand and dragged him inside to his room.

"You bloody frog! You should watch your tongue! You are on my property!"

"But mon ami! I was just suggesting for you to trim your so called eyebrows."

"You should learn to be quiet! You're doing my head in!"

"I would love some head~ Ohohohohohon~"

"Disgusting!"

Arthur soon stopped beating the crap out of Francis and got up dusting himself off walking into the house leaving the unconscious sin out on the yard. He took a few steps into the house to be cut off by Alfred circling around him arms out like a plane making a 'zoom' sound with Matthew close behind. They ran out into the yard and circled around Francis who was beginning to wake up. Alfred suddenly collapsed onto the grass rolling around and Matthew not to far behind. They rolled around laughing until Alfred embraced the young Cannibal. Arthur watched the two innocence at its best. He couldnt help but smile softly. Features smoothing out. He didnt seem to notice Francis sneak into the house and stand behind Arthur. Francis stood there watching the children in awe as well. But he ruined the moment by grabbing Arthurs butt whistling like he had done nothing wrong. Arthurs features turned dark and grabbed the perverted sin and threw him back out onto the lawn and started to beat him up again.

The children were rolling around on the ground in happiness.

And the adults were rolling around on the ground in pure anger (Well Arthur anyways).

They looked like one big dysfunctional family.

A little bit short but thats because I couldnt really think of anything ^_^"" Fail on my behalf. For the next chapter I will try and make it longer. 


	4. Chapter 3: And Thats Why She Is Envy

3 reviews! EEP! I'm so happy people like this! Thank you! I'm gonna ask 3 for reviews this time. Hope i'm not asking to much.

1 vote for UKCan

1 vote for USCan

Matthew sat at the head of the table with all the other sins. He silently ate fingers of the damned and betrayed. Licking the bit of blood that would drip off of the fingers. He would save the nails for last. He loved the crunch. Suddenly Feliciano spoke up.

"So Matthew are you enjoying your dinner? I made it fresh just for you~" He smiled brightly hoping to recieve a yes from the young boy. Even the sins were afraid of Matthew (Although Matthew did not know this).

"Y-Yes Gluttony, I like it lots. Merci" He smiled softly before returning to his food. All eyes were on Francis.

"What the hell did you do aru!" Yao said slightly furious. Francis warily smiled.

"He...He most of picked up on it while I was out with him." Francis shrugged digging back into his food trying to avoid any more questions. He would also not tell them he and Matthew were at Arthurs. (The sins did not approve befriending people from the In-Between). Ivan suddenly stood up. Everyone looked up at him curiously. Ivan turned his head to the Cannibal.

"Matvey, are you done? I would like to bring you somewhere." He said with what was suppose to be a friendly smile but ended up intimdating. Matthew nodded not daring to disobey Wrath. He hoped out of his seat and walked over to Ivan. The sin exited the room taking Matthews tiny hand in his so the little child monster would not get lost in the Hell hole that is there home (Literally).

Wrath and the Cannibal ended up in the sins room. Matthew was cautious with each step he took afraid of what could be in this room. It was Wraths it had to be something wrong in it. Matthew noticed a pipe in the corner of the room and gulped. He reminded himself over and over again in his head to be good and dont disobey. Before he could relise what was happen Ivan lifted Matthew on to the bed and set him on the edge.

"Matvey I want to ask you some questions and you must answer truthfully da?" Matthew only nodded.

"Where did Francis take you?" Ivan kept his intimdating smile

"H-He took me to meet a man named Arthur and a boy named Alfred." Matthew answered softly. He really wished he had Kumajiro to hide behind.

"Hm, alright. I was also wondering if you would like me to train you a bit so you wont be weak like Feliciano. You would be learning from the best I am the sin of Wrath anyways." His smile shrunk a bit. It seemed more soft. More sweet. More friendly. It was defiantely hard to believe.

"I would like that Wrath. Thank you for the offer." Matthew seemed less frightened by the bigger mans features softening. He suddenly felt slightly closer to the scary sin. All of the sudden there was clawing at the door (That Ivan had happen to lock for privacy). Matthew immediately jumped clinging to the arm of Ivan. "W-What was that Wrath?" Ivan could not hear Matthew because this time he spoke to softly.

"Brotherrrrr. I had a wonderful idea at the dinner table that I must share with you~ For our honeymoon we will go up to the In-Between and eat at the most famous restaurants around. Doesnt that sound-" A hand shot threw the wooden door "wonderful brotherrrr~?" The hand retreated and you could see a purple eye peaking threw "Now brother lets get married so we can make that dream become a reality~" The purple eye caught the cowering Matthew behind the trembling sin. "Brother You've been hogging Matthew for too long. Now...give me the Cannibal~ Give me, give me, give me~" Her hand shot back threw the hole in the door trying to reach for Matthew. Everyone (Except Heracles) seemed to have done something special for Matthew (Yao gave him a stuffed animal, Francis got him to make a friend, Feliciano made Matthews now favourite dish, and Ivan is teaching Matthew how to defend himself) (Heracles was always asleep to do anthing with Matthew). Natalia was beginning to become extremely jealous. She wasnt the sin of Envy for no reason. She finally knocked the door down.

Screams of absolute terror echoed threw Hell.

A short chapter because its a second chapter in one day. I did it cause I got 3 reviews in one night. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Talk

I can feel the love tonight~ XD Thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews! And please there is no problem in suggesting a few idea's for the story! 8D And like last time i'd ask for 3 reviews! Anyways here is the new chapter :)

3 votes for UKCan

4 votes for USCan

AWESOME PRUSSIAN TRANSITION

It had been about a week of Matthew and Francis visiting Alfred and Arthur. (Francis kept returning to hell with bruises) Alfred and Matthew had grown close within the little time. It was until one day when reality hit Alfred hard in the face. Arthur had sat Alfred down for a serious talk in the dining room. Alfred had always hated serious talks.

"So Alfred i'm sure at school you learn about Hell and Heaven correct?" Arthur asked calmly taking a sip from his tea. See, the closest school in the area was a religious school so Alfred had to take a religious class.

"Yeah of course." Alfred answered not really sure where this conversation was going. Arthur only sighed.

"Then you must know of the 7 deadly sins." Alfred just nodded. "Well do you know of the the Cannibal they talk about yet?" Alfred shook his head no. "Well after the first 1000 years the sins are created a Cannibal is created. A Cannibal is a rather...Distasteful creature. The Cannibal eats humans like you and me." Alfred's eyes widen in horror.

"Thats disgusting! But...What does this have to do with anything?" Alfred asked quite confused.

"Well..." Arthur sighed. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Francis is the sin Lust and..." Arthur paused gulping nervously. "Matthew is the Cannibal." Arthur watched Alfreds eyes shrink. Arthur became concerned "Alfred are yo-"

"W-What? No, that's not possible Mattie is to nice to be something like that! I understand Francis being Lust because how the people at school talk about the looks of Lust I think they are talking about Francis but..." Alfred jumped off his seat looking uncertain of what to do, confused, and angry. "Thats not possible! You're a bad big brother Arthur! Why did you tell me a lie about my new best friend! Thats mean! You're a meanie!" Alfred kicked Arthurs leg then took off to his room slamming the door shut and locking it (Arthur had put a lock on his door for his privacy but it was a disadvantage when Alfred was like this).

"Agh! Alfred you little twit!" Arthur gripped his leg. Even though Alfred was small he did really pack a punch. Arthur sighed when hearing the door slam. He knew Alfred wouldnt be coming out til later that day. Arthur stood up and hobbled over to the living room with his tea. He picked a book of the bookshelf and sat down on the couch. He decided to read until Alfred would come out.

AWESOME PRUSSIAN TRANSITION

It had been a couple days since Arthur had Alfred about Francis and Matthew. Alfred soon calmed down and acted normal (His version of it). It was Friday the usual day when Francis came over with Matthew. Arthur beat up Francis like usual and then after Francis waking up they went into the dining room to drink some tea ("How come you can make such lovely tea yet your food is...revolting." Francis said earning him a punch). Alfred had taken Matthew into the backyard to play on the swing set that Arthur bought just the other day. They were swinging on the swings when Alfred stopped and got off. Matthew looked at Alfred with a confused look. Alfred ran to the back of Matthews swing and began to push. Matthews eyes widen slightly now going higher then before. He let out a little squeek.

"A-Alfred! W-What are you doing?" Matthew said cluthing onto the chains on each side of the swing.

"I'm making you go higher! But not too high because I dont want you to land on the moon. That's where i'm going!" Alfred smiled brightly. Alfred soon stopped pushing walking in front of Matthew just standing far enough not to get hit. "Mattie jump!"

"W-What? N-No are you crazy its to high up!" Matthew said with slight fear in his eyes.

"Dont worry Matt i'll catch you! Trust me." Alfred said giving a little wink. Matthew slowly (And nervously) jumped off landing in Alfreds arms. The two tumbled down onto the ground Alfred laughed loudly "See, I told you I would catch you!" Matthew only nodded and gave a small smile. The two soon sat up on the grass smiling. Alfred reached in his pocket and grabbed a piece of candy. "Here Mattie try this, its really good!" He held out the small piece of candy to Matthew. Matthew carefully took it and slowly unwrapped it watching Alfred's expression on his face. After unwrapping it he popped in his mouth and chewed then swallowed

AWESOME PRUSSIAN TRANSITION

Inside the house Arthur sat there calmly taking sips of his tea while the sin sat across from him also drinking his tea holding ice to his chin. Arthur took one last sip before setting down his teacup.

"So how's Hell?" Arthur asked faking interest.

"Good but the other sins are mad at me because mon petit picked up on my language and started to speak some of it." Francis sighed "I dont understand why they would be angry at him learning such a beautif-"

"Disgusting." Arthur said bringing his tea cup back up to his lips.

"Mon chou! You wound me with those words!" Francis dramatically put the back of his hand on his forehead in distress. "But what about you how's here in the In-Between?" Francis asked not faking his interest.

"Quite well, Economy is good and im doing good in potions and spells." He answered calmly.

"I'm suprised you have not blown up this house after the 200 years i've known you." Arthur's eye twitched in annoyance. See when Arthur was a mortal human he wandered into a room in his house on mistake (The room seemed to be hidden behind a trapped door or something) And had a potion dumped on him causing him to be immortal. So Arthur decided (Once he noticed after he was 50 years old and wasnt changing in appearance) to become a wizard and study potions and spells since one did cost him his normal life.

"Why you-" Arthur was about to punch Francis but Alfred came running into the room huffing and puffing. Arthur and Francis looked over to Alfred. "Alfred whats wrong you look like you ran a marathon." Arthur asked confused and concerned

"Mattie's choking!"

END OF AWESOME CHAPTER

Sorta a cliff hanger? *Shrugs* I dont know XD Hope you enjoyed! 


	6. Chapter 5: Apologies And Lies

Another chapter~and you guys im gonna let you know that updates are gonna slow down because school is coming up and I do things on the weekends so there might be like 1 new chapter every like 2 weeks or something but anyways here is the new chapter!

6 votes for USCan

5 votes for UKCan

AWESOME NEW CHAPTER BEGINS

The two adults shot right up causing the chairs to topple over. Francis made a mad dash to the backyard drawing something on his hand. Arthur and Alfred were close behind. By the time Arthur and Alfred had caught up to the sin he was kneeling down on the ground with Matthew rubbing his back while a man with silver white-ish hair and crimson eyes holding a bottle of red liquid up to Matthews mouth while he drank it. Alfred and Arthur froze. Alfred yanked on Arthurs pant leg. Arthur bent down next to him knowing he had a question.

"I-Is Matthew drinking...?" Alfred said with slight fear and disgust in his voice.

"Blood? Yes he is." Arthur answered calmly. This wasnt as bad when he first meet Matthew and was eating a body.

"Human blood?" Arthur could only nod. Alfred looked confused and mortified.

"You are so lucky I answered your call Lust, let it be the other sins knowing of you hanging out with the people from the In-Between they would of had you hung (Well maybe not Feliciano). But i'm to awesome to do that" Gilbert said with a toohy grin as Matthew finished the blood.

"Ah, yes merci Greed." Francis said standing up.

"And you little Cannibal. You're lucky you're you and you're a kid. 'Cause I cant let kids die its so unawesome unless they deserve it." Gilbert said with a little shrug still grinning. Matthew nodded mumbling a 'Merci'. Matthew was soon tackled by Alfred who was on the brink of tears.

"I-I'm so sorry Mattie! I shouldnt of done that but I couldnt believe you were a Cannibal! B-But dont worry! I'll be your hero now and make sure that doesnt happen again!" Alfred squeezed Matthew into a tight hug. When Matthew didnt hug back but was shaking he tilted his head to the side with a confused look. "Mattie, are you alright?" Matthew was picked up by Gilber and craddled.

"Sorry little man but Matt seems to be hungry we will take him from here but you will see him soon." Gilbert gave Alfred a trusting smile but Alfred quickly stood up and tried to reach for Matthew.

"N-No! Mattie is my bestfriend you cant take him!" Alfred was suddenly picked up by Arthur but he struggled almost kicking Arthur. "No! Bring Mattie back!" Alfred shouted as thw two sins diappeared into the bush with Matthew.

"Alfred you bloody git! Stop it! Matthew is coming back!" Arthur said rather angrily (Wouldnt you be too if the kid almost kicked you?). Alfred continued to struggle until he was brought back inside the house and set down on the ground. Alfred huffed crossing his arms.

"You let them take Mattie..." Alfred mumbled refusing to make eye contact.

"Thats because they are his guardians and are going to take care of him. You know very well that if Matthew did not know them I would not let them take him."Arthur said matter of factly. "Now get up and stop sulking Matthew will return soon." Alfred just huffed and stubbornly obeyed.

AWESOME PRUSSIAN TRANSITION

Gilbert, Francis and Matthew (Who was sleeping in Gilbert's arms) returned to hell to see all the sins (Except Sloth) standing there.

"Where were you aru?" Yao was the first to speak.

"Feeding Matt, what you want him to starve thats so un-awesome." Gilbert said calmly.

"Two angels stopped by, they wanted to see the Cannibal but Matthew was gone. They were disappointed but said they would come back tomorrow vee~" Feliciano stated in his normal cheerful self. Natalia walked up and took Matthew from Gilberts arms and walked away back into Matthews new room ("Hey! No he is mine! I had him first!" Gilbert said as Natalia took him but she ignored him). Heaven and Hell werent enemies like most people thought. They actually got along quite well. The people in Heaven believed that if people were to criminal they would go to Hell and people to innocent would go to Heaven. The people in heaven also believe the Cannibal is used for some good by eating those who dont belong in Heaven and dont belong in Hell either.

"You were at that wizards Arthurs house da?" Ivan said with his intimdating smile. Heracles actually woke up to this. But everyone was quiet.

"Were...You?" Heracles spoke slowly.

"I-"

"He was. When I was talking to Matvey the other day he told me Francis had been taking him to the wizards house." Ivan cut Francis off. The sin walked up to Francis and grabbed his hair and began to drag him down the hall of Hell "We will be back later, i'm going to teach him a lesson da?" Ivan said before entering his room with the other sin. He locked the door behind him.

Screams resounded in Hell from that room yet again.

END OF AWESOME PRUSSIAN

Yay~ Another chapter done~ Any ideas for the next one? I need some XD And guys im going on vacation for about a week and 1/2 So no updates during that time. anyways hope you enjoyed. 


	7. Chapter 6: White Wings

I'm back~~ Ready for another chapter? I hope you are! Anyways, USCan won so this story is gonna be USCan but my next story after I finish this one will be UKCan. Anyways enjoy!

AWESOME NEW PRUSSIANM CHAPTER BEGINS

The next day there was a knock at the door of the Sins mansion in the middle of Hell. Feliciano shot up and ran to the door and looked threw the peep hole

"Everybody! They are here! They're here!" Shouted the sin Glutony excitedly (Although no one really cared and continued what they were doing) before opening the door and tackling the people who had knocked "Ludwig! Kiku! You're back!" Feliciano tightly wrapped his arms the supposive Ludwig and Kiki. Soon he let go letting them in the house where Ludwigs and Kikus wings expanded. They were the two angels that had come to see Matthew.

"Hello Feliciano, we've come to see the Cannibal" Ludwig reponded calmly. Matthew peeked out of a corner looking at Ludwig shyly. Ludwig caught Matthew looking at him and glanced. Kiku also noticed that the other angel was no longer looking at Feliciano so followed the line of his gaze and saw Matthew aswell

"Feliciano-san, is that him?" Kiku said looking back at the sin.

"Si! Let me get him!" Feliciano nodded and ran over to Matthew and picked him up. Matthew clutched Kumajiro in fright and was picked up and brought over to the two angels by the sin. "This is him! Isnt he cute?" Feliciano smiled brightly.

"Hello Cannibal. What is your name?" Ludwig said dodging Felicianos question.

"M-My names Matthew...It's a pleasure to meet you " Matthew spoke quietly hiding slightly behind his bear. Ludwig and Kiku were suprised by the softness of his voice since most of the sins were rowdy.

"Hello, Matthew my name is Ludwig and this Kiku." Ludwig replied and slightly nodding towards Kiku.

"Feliciano-san, would you mind if we stayed for dinner?" Kiku asked politly

"Vee~ You can stay were having pasta~...Well the sins are not Matthew" Feliciano said happily while putting Matthew on the floor letting him go and started walking to wards the kitchen with the two angels.

AWESOME PRUSSIAN TRANSITION

It had been a couple days since the angels had stopped by (Kiku really had a connection with Matthew for some reason) and Matthew and Francis were down at Arthur's again. Francis and Arthur were inside drinking tea (But most likely fighting while they did so) and Alfred and Matthew were in the backyard sitting on a bench talking

"Mattie what are you gonna be when you grow up?" As soon as Alfred said it he regretted it. But it seemed Matthew didnt noticed and thought about the question.

"Hmm, I think i'll be a book writer!" Matthew said with a smile "What about you Al?"

"I'm gonna be a superhero! But...If I cant do that i'm gonna be a...I think it's called a lawyer! I'm gonna bring justice down on the people who were bad and give them a spanking!" Alfred proclaimed with a bright grin. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Alfred spoke up again.

"Matt, you know how people say when you grow up and get merried you're marrying your best friend?" Alfred turned and looked at Matthew right in the eyes with a serious face. Matthew seemed slightly scared but nodded. "Well since your my BESTEST friend were gonna get married! Lets go tell Arthur and Francis so they can plan it!" Alfred said grabbing Matthews hand jumping off the bench running in the house. They stopped infront Arthur and Francis out of breath.

"For god sakes Alfred dont run in the house full speed...Now what do you want?" Arthur said taking a sip of his tea.

"Me and Mattie-""Matthew and I..." Arthur corrected from behind his tea cup

"Mattie and I are getting married!" Alfred proclaimed excitedly as Arthur did a spit take. Francis blinked in suprise as Matthews face went red.

"Awww isnt this wonderful Arthur~ mon ami! Were gonna be in-laws!" Francis coo'ed and hugged Arthur.

"Dont touch me you bloody git!" Arthur said pushing the sin off of him. "And Alfred why are two getting married?"

"Well people say you marry your best friend and since Mattie is my bestest friend me and him are getting married!" Alfred said tightening his grip on Matthews hand and raising it up happily. 'This might be one of the cutest things i've ever heard...' Arthur thought causing his face to soften but a certain someone had to ruin the moment

"Well thats great! Now we can have two weddings on the same day Alfreds and Matthews and mine and Arthurs of course" Francis flipped his hair over his shoulder smiling.

"No way in hell am I marrying you, you frog!" Arthur said as he started to punch Francis. Alfred cheered Arthur on and Matthew tried to get them to stop but his voice was too quiet

It seems everyone likes to beat up the poor sin Lust.

END OF AWESOME PRUSSIAN CHAPTER

Okay next chapter I think i'm gonna have Alfred and Matthew in there teenage days! Yay~ Anyways 2 more reviews for the next chapter 


	8. Chapter 7: Is He Really?

New chapter yay! No reviews needed for the next one it will be a thank you one to all of you!

BEGIN AWESOME PRUSSIAN CHAPTER

The years slowly passed and Alfred and Matthew began to grow and become teenagers and attend highschool. Matthew although he didnt need to go to school he did so he could see Alfred more and he liked Literature. When Alfred began to go attend highschool he instantly made friends and became very popular while Matthew only made a few such as a girl named Katyusha who he was rather close with. But even as the years went by Alfred and Matthew always hung out at Arthurs place after school on Fridays. Even Matthews and Arthurs friendship grew. But thats beside the point. It was a pretty normal day at highschool and for this break Alfred and Matthew decided to hangout with eachother.

"So Mattie...I see you've been hanging out with that girl with the big knockers, do you like her~?" Alfred said teasingly nudging Matthew in the side slightly smiling

"W-What! No, were just good friends." Matthew replied beginning to blush.

"Yep you keep tellin yourself that Matt." Alfreds smile grew wider. Matthew was about to say something but was cut off by a boy walking up to them (A/N: This boy isnt a Hetalia character he is just gonna be a character you will see in this chapter and thats probably it)

"Yo Jones!" Said the boy he seemed rather angry.

"Oh...Hey Kyle whats up?" Alfred asked with a goofy smile putting his hands in his pockets. Suddenly the supposively Kyle punched Alfred right in the jaw causing Alfred to stumble back.

"A-Alfred!"

"Thats what you get for flirting with my sister you bastard!" Kyle stated angrily. Alfred quickly came back and punched Kyle in the stomach and the battle began. The two started to throw punchs at eachother in every direction along with some fierce kicks. Matthew stood there shocked not sure on what to do. Suddenly Alfred was on the ground from one strong punch to the stomach causing him to cough up a little bit of blood. They began to draw a crowd. Matthew instantly went to Alfreds side.

"A-Alfred! Are you alright!" The Cannibal excalimed worriedly.

"Is that all you got Jones? Pathetic." Kyle said still standing. Something in Matthew snapped. Matthew slowly stood up with his head hung.

"M-Mattie?" Alfred asked wondering what was wrong with his best friend. Matthew lifted his head to look at Kyle with his pupils dilated and a twisted grin on his face.

"I'll show you pathetic." Matthew stated before he charged at Kyle upper cutting the boy then kicking his feet out from underneath him causing Kyle to face plant into the ground. Matthew stomped on Kyles head breaking his nose. The crowd roared. Matthew grabbed Kyles hair and lifted him up staring at him and his bloodied face. "Watch what you say kid..."

"What do you think you kids are doing!" A teacher appeared causing Matthews face to go back to normal. Everyone looked at the teacher. "You 3 in the office. NOW." The three of them stood up and began to walk to the office. Alfred and Matthew stayed a little bit behind Kyle. Alfred leaned over to Matthew and whispered to him.

"Dude what was that about?"

"I-I'm not sure, but i'm really hungry now...P-Please stay away..." Matthew replied in a strained voice. Alfred nodded and kept his distance from Matthew but watched his bestfriends face. It looked confused, shocked, angry and full of desire and hunger. He noticed that Matthews eyes were shaking. Alfred prayed that the prinicipal would call one of Matthews 'parents'. Soon the three were at the principals office and Kyle had gone in first while Matthew and Alfred sat out in the hallway. Alfred kept on glancing over at his bestfriend to make sure he was okay. He noticed that Matthew had his knees brought up to his chest and hands over his head. He looked like he was in pure torture. Soon Kyle appeared in the doorway along with the principal.

"Alfred your turn come on." The principal stated calmly holding the door open. Alfred was about to stand up but stopped when Matthew shot up and ran out the doors of the school. Alfred swiftly stood up and chased after Matthew ignoring the calls of the principal. Soon he lost Matthew as he turned a corner sharply.

'Dammit...' Thought Alfred wandering. He began to call out for Matthew heading into a small forest that Arthur had always took him when he was little. Alfred stopped when he heard growling, snapping and brushing of leaves. Alfred slowly and quietly looked around and noticed something bent over looking like it was a animal. After a few minutes of analising Alfred noticed it was Matthew feeding on a about 13 year old boy. He let out a small gasp before slowly backing away horror stricken then ran. He ran far away. Trying to find Arthur. It seemed to just dawn on him.

His bestfriend.

Was a Monster

END OF AWESOME PRUSSIAN CHAPTER

And the romance will begin soon people! You will see! Enjoy this new chapter! 


	9. Chapter 8: Finally!

Alfred ran.

He ran hard and fast with a bit of sweat dripping down his face. He ran straight to his house with Arthur sitting at the dining table with test tubes and a book. Alfred slammed the door behind him when he ran in. Arthur turned around in surprise not expecting anyone to be here. Arthur's surprise increased when he saw Alfred.

"Alfred! What are you doing here? You should be at school!" Arthur frowned and his hairy eyebrows furrowed.

"I saw Matthew eat!" Alfred shouted with true panic in his eyes. Arthur sat there slightly confused until Alfred clued in that the other was confused and explained. After the explanation Arthur just sat there shocked.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Arthur asked simply. Alfred stared at him dumb-founded at the other. He was at least expecting some advice.

"I don't know…" He said slowly. Arthur just sighed.

"Well no point in going back to school if there is only two hours left…Go do whatever just don't break anything." Arthur turned back to his test tubes and book while Alfred turned and went to his bedroom thinking on what he was going to do. Alfred spent a lot of time thinking. Thinking about what he thought of Matthew, how close they were, their families, their backgrounds. Everything between the two.

Alfred spent the next few days avoiding Matthew as much as he could. Such as just walking by him pretending he wasn't there. But today was Friday and Friday is when Matthew would come over after school. Alfred was now almost having a panic attack but hid it by sitting on the couch watching TV. When the doorbell rang he didn't get up he let Arthur get it even as the older man grumbled about him being lazy.

"Hello Matthew….Francis" Arthur glared at the sin for a moment before letting them both in.

"Mon chou, you have so much tension? Why not just let me take care of that?" Francis said smiling seductively after he took off his shoes. He quickly squeezed the wizards butt causing the Brit to become angrier. The wizard took the sin by his hair dragged him into the next room.

Matthew and Alfred could instantly hear the crashing and cursing coming from the other room.

Matthew stood there, and then looked at Alfred. He smiled as he walked over and sat down next to his friend and they sat in silence. Comfortable for Matthew, uncomfortable for Alfred. After about 20 minutes it soon became uncomfortable for both when they heard some moaning coming from the other room. Matthews face grew red and Alfred just coughed. Matthew soon began to talk to fill in the noise. Every time Matthew said something the only reply he got from Alfred would be a nod, a yep or a nope. Matthew slowly began to become annoyed. He sat up straight and raised his voice slightly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Matthew said furrowing his eyebrows. Alfred sat there for a moment with a blank look before replying.

"I….I saw you eat a boy Matthew…After the fight when you ran out of the school…" Matthew's eyes widened and instantly shot up and was about to run because that was his first instinct. It seemed like Alfred was ready for this so he got up right after him and grabbed Matthew's hand pulling him back. But both were unbalanced so fell back wards onto the couch. Alfred landed on the couch with Matthew on his lap facing him. Alfred's hands had landed on Matthews hips while Matthews hands landed next to Alfred's head on each side and their lips an inch away from each other. They stared at each other for a moment with both wide eyes.

"But…I'm not scared of you…At first I was but I am not I have come to the realization that…" Alfred slowly began to lean in.

"That I love you…"

Their lips connected right after those three words.

END OF AWESOME PRUSSIAN CHAPTER

I'm sorry guys for my absence I just wasn't sure on what to right for this chapter but here it is! I would like at least 4 reviews for the next chapter. And hey if by any chance you drew fan art for this story just message me with a link to the drawing. I'd love to see it.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 9: Oh Joy! A Lecture

Matthew didn't know how to respond.

So he sat there for a moment bug eyed.

But the warmth and tenderness coming from the other drew him in to kiss the other back. This excited Alfred so much that he decided he would push his luck and lightly bite down on Matthew's lower lip. Since Matthew did not expect that he gasped; giving easy access to other which he took, happily slipping his tongue in the Cannibals mouth. Matthew swiftly wrapped his arms around the others neck as he felt Alfred's hands drift down south. Matthew began to grind against the other feeling his body overcome with heat. Moans were soon released by both. The two of them began to move more, kicking the coffee table, grabbing eachothers clothing and just making a ruckus in general. Well two others heard this noise and walked into the living room where Alfred and Matthew were getting to know eachother a bit more.

"Bloody hell! What is this?" Arthur shouted when he entered the room with Francis behind him. Alfred and Matthew instantly pulled away from eachother and looked at the two adults panting a bit.

"A-Arthur! We c- I can explain!" Alfred said a bit loudly while Matthew rested his head in Alfreds neck trying to hide his red face. But that didn't help there problem, especially when Matthew began to kiss and bite Alfreds neck. Alfred moved his gaze from Arthur to Matthew. This was definately wrong with the other.

"Mattie? Are you alright?" When Alfred asked that Francis quickly took a step forward.

"I-I can't stop! Alfreeeed~" Matthew moaned and rocked his hips against the other. Arthurs face flushed a bit at this while Francis lunged forward and pulled the Cannibal back into the air. The sin quickly caught Matthew in his arms bridal style.

"It makes sense now...It seems mon ange is going threw all the 7 sins. I'm sorry but we are going to have to cut this get together short." Francis said rather seriously (Which shocked both Alfred and Arthur). Alfred quickly stood up as Francis made his way to the door to exit the house.

"W-Wait! Can I go see him...Like, in hell?" This question made Francis pause for a moment. But the sin ended up nodding.

"Oui you may, but you will need Arthurs help" And with that, Francis and Matthew left. Alfred slowly took a gulp and turned when he heared foot tapping. There Arthur stood with one huge furry eyebrow raised, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Alfred Fred Kirkland...What do you think you were doing? Really! Know your onions-" Alfred snickered. "You shouldn't be snogging Matthew!" Alfred gave a slight unimpressed look.

"And why not? Do you have a problem with gay people? Because from the noises me and Mattie heard, you are totally for gay rights." Alfred gave a knowing smirk while the wizards face was painted a red.

"N-No you wanker! I have no problem with the homosexual community! It's just I worry about your safety! You have to remember Matthew...Matthew is not human-"

"Neither are you..." Alfred pouted and crossed his arms childishly.

"Matthew could eat you!" Arthur shouted causing Alfred's eyes to widen.

"Mattie would never do that!" Alfreds voice raised a tad.

"You don't know that! His hunger easily beat his will and he COULD eat you!" Arthur ran his fingers threw his hair with a sigh. "Just watch it around him..."

"You act like Matt is a monster!"

"You...Alfred, have not seen Matthew in his prime...When you do, then you will understand." Arthur looked at Alfred with a dark look of warning. Alfred decided just to give it up.

"Will you take me to hell tomorrow so I can see Mattie?" Alfred asked as if they did not just argue over anything. This made Arthurs eye twitch.

"Now why the bloody hell should I do that? Have you lost the plot?" Arthur raised his voice yet again.

"I don't even know what that means! And you should do that because Francis and Mattie always come here and we never go to their home..." Alfred voice sounded a bit disappointed.

"We don't go because the other sins don't approve of us seeing Francis and Matthew!" Arthur felt frusterated.

"Please Arty! Just this once! For me!" Alfred put on the puppy dog eyes knowing Arthur wouldnt be able to resist. Arthur stared at the other a moment before whipping his head the other way.

"F-Fine! This once but thats it!" Arthur stomped out of the living room mumbling something about dieing tomorrow while Alfred jumped up in the air.

"YES!"

So thats that chapter hope you enjoyed it guys! But quickly before you leave the page...How do you guys want this story to end because in the next couple chapters I'm going to have to end it :( Well anyways until next time! Au revoir!


	11. Chapter 10: Nothing Ever Is Easy

Their footsteps echoed around the crimson underworld. Along with screams of course. Alfred cringed everytime a new, more high pitched scream of agony is let out. Alfred and Arthur soon made it to the door. Alfred gulps and stares at the door. If the stories Alfred hears at school are correct then the sins are rather scary. Arthur soon became impatient and knocked on the door. Alfred look up at the wizard with a look saying 'why did you do that?'. The door was quickly opened to reveal the sin, Gluttony.

"Ciao~ Ciao~ You are here to see Matteo, arent you? Come in, come in!" Feliciano ushered them inside there mansion. "Let me go talk to Francis~ He is with Matteo! Make yourselves comfortable." The sin said with a goofy smile and ran off. Alfred nervously sat down of a fluffy white couch. Arthur sat on a white chair.

"It seems that the rest of the sins are out..." Arthur states lazily. Alfred nods in agreement.

Feliciano comes back into the room, running. "You may see the Cannibal now, but Francis and I will have to be with you at all times, in case of a sudden sin change." Feliciano waved his hand, signaling for the two to follow him. They both stood up and followed Feliciano around the house before stopping in front of a purple door.

"Here he is! But be very quiet, shhhh~" Feliciano bent down in a whisper, as the others did the same as if in a huddle. Feliciano slowly grabbed and twisted the door handle. Suddenly the door flung open with a loud bang as the door hit the wall.

"MATTEO~ YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" The sin yelled happily. Alfred leaned over to Arthur as whispered.

"What happen to being quiet?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet, git."

Alfred looked around taking it all in. It was a simple room, white with a wooden floor. But something that threw Alfred off was a few blood marks on the wall. He tried to keep his facing forward not on the walls. Feliciano led the wizard and human further into the room, as if it was a hallway. Soon enough they reached a high up bed. The bed was about 8 large circle mattress's stacked on top of each other with a stair case to get up. Hanging from the roof was a purple bed canopy.

Alfred thought it kind of looked like it was made for a princess, not a cannibal.

Feliciano took them up the stairs and there sat Francis with Matthews head in his lap. Matthew laid there half asleep while Francis stroked his hair, soothingly. The sin of Lust leaned over and whispered something into Matthews ears, that Arthur, Alfred and Feliciano could not hear.

Matthew groaned and fixed himself into a more comfortable position, while Francis signaled the others to come on over. Feliciano dropped to his knees and crawled on over. (The bed wobbled from how fast Feliciano dropped and how high it was. It made Alfred a bit nervous) Alfred and Arthur soon followed. The closer and closer Alfred got, the more dazzled he was. Matthews golden locks sprawled across his face, with pure peaceful look. Once Alfred got close enough, he hestiantly reached forward and brushed a stray curl of hair behind the Cannibals ear.

Matthew in his sleep, reacted to the touch. He slowly and tiredly with closed eyes, crawled over to the other and rested his head on Alfreds lap, while wrapping his arms around the others waist.

"Aw~ How cute!" The sin of Gluttony said with a bright smile.

"Mon bébé is growing up!" Said Francis while pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing under his eyes, pretending that he is crying. The wizard stared at the sin with one eyebrow raised.

"Uck! Arthur! Do not raise that monster, it is hideous!" The sin cried as he brung up his hands to sheild his eyes.

"Watch your tongue frog! Or I-" Arthur was caught off when a loud slam of a door was heard along with voices.

"Do you think this will be enough for the little guy?"

"Da, even if it is not, we can still go out and get more."

"I agree with brother"

"You always do, aru! Why not submit your own opinion?"

Francis looked at Feliciano with wide eyes, while the other sin had tears falling down his cheeks.

"T-They're back! I dont want to die big brother Lust! What will we do?" Feliciano cried while clinging to Francis. The sin of Lust quickly turned back to Arthur and Alfred, while grabbing Matthew back into his arms.

"Quickly get down from the bed, stay behind the door and when they all enter, swiftly exit the room and hell! Now, go!" Francis said in a yelling-whisper voice before giving them a shooing hand signal.

Alfred and Arthur quickly scrambled off and out of the bed, and pressed themselves against the wall. Unfortunately the wall had a distinct smell of blood that made both of them cringe. The door soon swung open, hitting both of them in the face. The two both had to suppress a yelp.

"The awesome me and less awesome group, brought food!" Yelled the sin of greed. Alfred peaked out from behind the door, and watched the rest enter. Alfred signaled Arthur to follow as he began to lead the other out the door. They escaped succesfully.

But unfortunately their luck was cut short, as they slipped on their shoes to leave, the sin of Wrath walked up.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Ivan said with a intimdating smile. The human gulped while Arthur stood his ground.

"We were just leaving thank you very much, now if you excuse us." Said Arthur in a matter of fact tone, but he was stopped from leaving when, Gilbert and Natalia lift Arthur up and held his hands behind his back.

"Let me go, you gits!" He said as he struggled, but since Arthur was a smaller man, he was held back with ease. Ivan slowly took a step towards Alfred.

"And may you be?" He asked, with the smile sticking to his face

"Alfred, Alfred F. Jones" The boy stated simply, with a determind face, even though he was trembling a bit on the inside.

"The boy who has been with dearest Matthew? Tsk, tsk. You humans shouldn't be snooping around in other peoples lives!" Ivan shouted the last part as his fist took off straight towards Alfreds face. But something stopped him. It seems Matthew awoke at the mention of Alfreds name. There stood Matthew in front of Alfred, with him holding Ivans fist in his hand with dangerously long and sharp nails. Matthews face looked like it stretched out a bit, like a wolf-ish head and sharp, dagger teeth. Matthew growled loudly.

"Leave him alone, Wrath." Matthew said with a deep, warning voice.

"Oh you are going to fight me Cannibal? Well, let it begin, da?"


End file.
